The present invention relates to chairs for a bathtub and especially to chairs that allow an invalid to raise or lower himself for getting into or out of a bathtub, and especially to such a chair in which the invalid can raise or lower himself by the simple expedient of rocking the chair.
To the infirm or elderly, bathing can be a serious problem since it is often very difficult or impossible for such people to lift themselves into or out of a tub. Even with help the problem exists since manually lifting an adult into or out of a tub is a difficult procedure and the risk of injury to either party is great.
Mechanical lifting devices have been developed to aid invalids and elderly persons in getting into and out of a bathtub. Some of the prior devices have been unduly complicated and cumbersome. This adds to their expense and likelihood of break-down and may limit their use to institutions whereas many infirm or elderly have need for such lifting devices in their homes, which devices need to be sufficiently inexpensive that they can be afforded by the invalid or his family and can be easily placed in the bathtub for use by the invalid. Even though such a device should be sufficiently inexpensive, it must also be of sufficient rigid construction so that the users will not have a fear of the device falling or collapsing. Other bathtub lifting devices for invalids require operation by an assistant to the invalid thereby losing the advantage of the invalid being able to get himself into and out of the bathtub. Finally, it has been suggested for bathtubs to have incorporated therein invalid seats which can be raised or lowered by the operation of a valve which in turn operates a hydraulic cylinder, or the like, for raising or lowering the chair. This, however, requires complex plumbing in order to connect the lifting chair up to the water pressure lines and to the drain lines. In addition, these hydraulic type systems are usually expensive and require permanent installation either in a custom made bathtub or a substantially modified tub. This in turn requires replacement of the bathtub once the invalid has no further use for the seat. Other raising and lowering seats would be mounted like a crane with an overhead lift which tends to be cumbersome as well as give an insecure feeling to the invalid.
The present invention tends to overcome many of the problems of the prior art invalid chairs by providing a chair which can be inexpensively manufactured, easily and quickly placed in a bathtub and then removed if no longer needed. The present invention also provides for the invalid to be able to raise or lower himself in the seat along with handles to assist in getting into and out of the seat and tub.
Typical prior art systems for raising and lowering invalids can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,013, to Discoe, for a hydraulic cylinder raising and lowering bathtub chair installed into a bathtub and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,036 for a lift device for bathtubs using hydraulic cylinders along with suction feet for holding the device in place in a bathtub. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,770, to Grant, another fluid operated bathtub lift is provided in which the lift is attached to the back of the bathtub for raising and lowering a seat while U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,666 teaches a device for assisting handicapped persons to get into and out of a bathtub having a rack and pinion system which is operated by an individual moving a lever back and forth to jack the invalid chair up or to lower the invalid chair. However, inasmuch as most invalids are in a weakened condition, they do not have sufficient arm and body strength for the continuous back and forth motion and effort required to jack the invalid chair both down into the tub and back up when the invalid has completed his bathing.